


you feel like heaven with my eyes closed

by mazzledazzl3



Series: i'll be the man your dad hoped that i'd be [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Prequel, Protective, Sickfic, i'm sorry if this is bad :(, title: andy black - heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: the journey through the expectance of rami and joe's first child, evelyn. neither parent can contain their excitement - or emotions.





	you feel like heaven with my eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to give some insight on the time rami carried evelyn, since some of you wanted to hear more about the complications. just for the hurt/comfort factor >:3c it doesn't really go into a ton of detail, just the most important parts. enjoy!! any and all positive comments are appreciated!! i'm always open for requests, too B)

It was announced almost spontaneously after a family get together to celebrate Thanksgiving. Once everyone went home, Rami and Joe were left alone, laying on the couch, cuddling. Joe ran his fingers through Rami's hair. Rami had his head resting on Joe's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and breathing. The lights were dim. It was getting late.

“Joe, I'm pregnant.”

Joe's eyes widened. _What?_ He looked down at Rami, who wore a neutral expression. “Excuse me, what..?” _I hope I didn't sound rude- but what?! Did he just say-_

“I'm pregnant,” Rami repeated with a small smile. He looked up at Joe. He heard Joe's heartbeat speed up. He brought his hand up to gently caress Joe's cheek. “We're having a baby, Joe.”

Joe felt tears in his eyes. _Oh my- I'm going to be a dad! I'm a dad! We're going to be parents! The best parents!_ He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it immediately. He didn't know what to say. There was a warm, intoxicating feeling in his chest. He couldn't stop smiling. He grabbed Rami's hand, that was on his cheek, and gently kissed it. 

Rami struggled for a brief moment before he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, black and grey photo. He handed it to Joe. Joe took it and squinted to make out what was on it. He switched on a lamp sitting on the table beside the couch. He looked at the black film-like paper with scratchy grey and white surrounding a lighter, alien-like shape. He held it carefully, as if it were an actual baby.

“Oh my God...” Joe whispered. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Rami sat up and kissed his cheek. 

“No need to cry, Joey,” Rami said quietly, even though he had tears in his eyes. He didn't dare cry. Heaven knows he had done enough of it in the past few weeks.

“I love you,” Joe said, placing the sonogram picture on the table beside the couch, “so, so, so much, along with our little baby,” he placed a cautious hand on Rami's belly, “you two mean the world to me.” He wrapped an arm around Rami. The two shared a deep kiss. Joe continued to cry silently, out of pure joy, and Rami wiped his tears away. 

“I love you, too,” Rami replied. He leaned against his husband lazily. He glanced at their wedding rings as they glinted in the warm, bright light. He smiled; marrying Joe was the best decision he had ever made. 

Having kids with him would be even better.

-

It had been two weeks since Rami told Joe he was pregnant. He was nearly ten weeks along. In the two weeks that passed, Rami had experienced persistent nausea and vomiting, along with some weight loss, cold sweats and exhaustion. He knew morning sickness was common, but he didn't think it was this severe.

“You need to see a doctor,” Joe said, frowning as he felt Rami's forehead. Rami's skin was clammy, and he was sweating. He was laying in bed. Joe was at his side. “You shouldn't be losing weight or sweating like this.”

Rami groaned. He wanted to push Joe away, to insist he was fine, but his body was screaming for him to stay still. His stomach ached, he felt too hot, too tired. He had lost at least three pounds, while he was supposed to be gaining weight. Something wasn't right.

“No fighting it Rami, I'm making an appointment for tomorrow,” Joe added, despite Rami's weak demeanor. _I can't let us lose this baby. It took us so long to get pregnant. I don't want to have to start all over again._

Joe left Rami's side hesitantly. He stepped outside of their bedroom and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Rami's doctor's, Dr. Blake's, number and held the phone up to his ear. After a few rings, Dr. Blake replied. Joe explained everything that Rami had been experiencing, and Dr. Blake set the appointment for the next day at nine. Joe thanked her before hanging up. He then went back into his and Rami's shared bedroom. He laid down next to Rami.

Rami groaned as the bed dipped with Joe's weight. Every movement made his stomach feel even more sore. He threw an arm over his eyes. He rested a hand loosely on his belly. He was hoping that blocking out the light would help him a feel a bit better.

“I'm sorry you feel so bad,” Joe said. _I'd do anything to make you feel better._ He placed a hand over Rami's. “What can I do to make you feel better?” He rubbed his thumb across Rami's hand. I just want him to feel okay again. 

Rami shook his head, “I... I don't know.”

“Have you tried drinking anything? Eating?”

“It just came right back up.”

Joe frowned. He rested his head against Rami's. He kissed Rami's cheek. He started to slowly rub Rami's belly in a circular motion. He knew it always made him feel better. He remembered the long days of filming, both _The Pacific_ and _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , sometimes without sleep and/or meals, and he and Rami would take turns comforting each other. _This works every time._

“I love you, very much,” Joe whispered. He heard a soft snore. He looked down at Rami. Rami had fallen asleep again. It's what he needs. He watched his chest rise and fall steadily with each breath. He looked absolutely beautiful and tranquil. Joe smiled and nuzzled Rami's shoulder.

_Sleep well, Love. It's what you need._

-

Several weeks later, Rami was finally feeling better. He had been diagnosed with hyperemesis gravidarum, or severe, persistent morning sickness. Fortunately, treatment wasn't very hard. All he had to do was get more Vitamin B6 in his diet and take a pregnancy-safe, anti-nausea medication. Joe made sure he took it everyday.

Today, they were at the 17 week ultrasound. Everything had gone smoothly for the most part, after Rami got over his case of hyperemesis gravidarum. He was hoping the doctor would be able to determine the sex of the baby today. He had been thinking of names a lot lately, but he never let anyone know. Not until the sex was confirmed.

Dr. Blake slowly moved the transducer around on Rami's belly. He laid back on the table-like bed as he held Joe's hand. He glanced over at Joe. Joe was biting his lip and holding his breath. Poor thing is nervous. _He's such a good husband. He'll definitely be an excellent father. I love him so much._

“Joey, relax,” Rami said. He brought Joe's hand closer to him and kissed it. “There won't be anything wrong with the baby.” He squeezed Joe's hand as an act of reassurance. Joe seemed to be way more worried about the pregnancy than he did. He tried his best to stay calm; stress wouldn't help anything.

Dr. Blake smiled at Joe and Rami. “It's pretty common for the person not carrying the baby to be even more nervous,” she giggled. She then stopped moving the transducer and applied slight pressure to the wand-like medical device. Rami squeezed Joe's hand once again. Not out of pain, but slight discomfort. He hated being poked and prodded. _It's all necessary to make sure the baby is healthy._

“Would you two like to know the sex?” Dr. Blake asked. She had been trying to answer the question for two weeks now. Every appointment seemed to disappoint. Not today. Today was perfect.

Rami looked at Joe. _I want to know, does he?_ Joe looked back at Rami and nodded, as if he had read his mind. Rami smiled, “Yes, we would like to know.”

“I hope it's a boy!” Joe stated quickly. 

Rami shrugged; he didn't care whether it was a boy or girl. At this point, he just wanted them to be healthy. 

Dr. Blake paused briefly, then smiled. “Congratulations, you two are having a girl!”

 _A girl_ , Rami thought, _We're having a girl! God, Yasmine and Mom are going to be so excited._ He looked over at Joe, who couldn't stop smiling. 

“That means we can dress her up in the cutest little dresses and clothes,” Joe insisted. He knew very well not all girls liked dresses or skirts or acting feminine. He wouldn't force it on her. 

“I thought you wanted a boy,” Rami said.

Joe shook his head, “It doesn't really matter to me... Anymore.” He and Rami shared a quick kiss, which made Rami smile even more than before.

“Have you two thought of any names?” Dr. Blake asked.

Joe shook his head. Rami did as well, even though he was sure he had an excellent name picked out. _I won't let them know yet._

“Well, you have plenty of time to decide,” Dr. Blake said. “I'm sure you two will want pictures?” Rami nodded in confirmation, and Dr. Blake switched off the machine before exiting the room. 

Rami wiped the gel off of his stomach with his sweater sleeve. He pulled it back down in place. He was thankful he wasn't showing as much yet. He could still hide his baby bump with loose sweaters and shirts. Joe rolled his eyes and scoffed playfully. “What a man.”

Rami punched him in the shoulder, just as playfully, “Shut up.”

-

“What about Tyra?”

“No.”

“Onyx?”

“Cool, but no.”

“Okay, bear with me... Raptor.”

“Joe, we are not naming our child after dinosaurs.”

Rami sighed and sat up straight, trying to stretch his back. He and Joe were sitting on the couch in their living room, bouncing off ideas on baby names. Rami was nearly 21 weeks along. It was getting harder and harder to hide his pregnancy from the public. The back pain he was experiencing made it very clear.

Joe smiled and kissed Rami's cheek. “Just humor me, Princess.”

Rami scoffed at the nickname. Certainly haven't heard that one before. His _Papillon_ co-star, Charlie, had teased him with the nickname several times before. He shifted in his seat one again. The aching in his back persisted, as if it would never go away.

Joe took notice this time. “Is something wrong? Do you need something?” Concern laced his voice. Rami smiled. _He can go from Normal to Overly Concerned Husband Mode in 2.5 seconds._

“My back just hurts,” Rami replied. “It's nothing.”

Joe shook his head stubbornly. “No, Rami, it's something.” He wanted Rami's pregnancy to be as stress free as possible. He was trying his best to prevent temporary bed-rest; that had to be horrible.

Rami sighed, “Honestly, Joe, it's nothing.”

Joe still insisted Rami should lay down. He knew exactly what would help Rami. He had read enough articles and books; he was an expert now - and he still had 18 weeks until the baby would be here. 

Rami gave in to Joe's begging. He turned away from Joe, so Joe could have full access to his back. Joe cracked his knuckles before he even placed his hands on Rami's back. He began rubbing it, applying more pressure in certain places. He made sure to pay extra close attention to Rami's shoulders and any tight places. That meant the muscles were clenching for whatever reason.

Rami sighed in delight. _God, that feels so good._ “Where did you learn that?” he asked. He felt the muscles in his back becoming less tense by the second.

“I may have read an article or two... Or ten. Anyway, back to baby names...” Joe paused for a brief moment and smirked. “What about Sarah, or Echo?”

“Oh, here we go again.”

-

Joe regretted letting Rami go with him to the airport. _If I knew it would've lead to this, I would've made Rami stay home._ Rami had been running a fever, experiencing a sore throat and chills and he was having consistent body aches. It all left Joe a nervous wreck. He couldn't stop worrying about Rami, or the tiny human he was carrying. He didn't want either of them to be hurt. He remained on edge, checking in on Rami almost every half hour.

“You're still really warm...” Joe said in a sad voice as he felt Rami's forehead. “Do you feel okay?”

Rami rolled his eyes and nodded, “Yes. Just like the last sixteen times you asked,” he paused to suppress a yawn. There was slight venom in his voice. “Joe, let me sleep. The doctor said that is what will make me feel better faster.” Joe's worrying was cute - to an extent. Sometimes it was annoying. Rami absolutely despised being babied.

“Are you sure?” Joe asked.

“Yes, Dear, I'll be fine. I love you.”

“I love you,” Joe placed his hand on Rami's baby bump lightly. “And I love her, too.” It took everything in him not to kiss Rami. He couldn't get sick, too. He had to stay healthy. He had to take care of Rami. Rami turned over and closed his eyes. Joe watched him until he fell asleep. Joe then reluctantly exited the room. 

He went down the hall, to the room he and Rami were turning into a nursery. The walls were painted and most of the furniture had been bought. Little did Rami know, Joe, Ben and Gwilym had spent time building everything over the last few weekends. The three worked together to put every stuffed animal and outfit in its proper place. They had only known the gender for a few weeks, but they were already 90% done. They just needed the baby to arrive.

Joe smiled at the small room. The pastel pink and mint color scheme was very pleasant to the eyes. _I can't wait for Evelyn to get here, to be in this room, to kill us with her cuteness._ He and Rami had decided on the name Evelyn one night unexpectedly. They were laying in bed, and the name slipped out of Rami's mouth. Joe thought it was adorable, so it was pretty much set in stone. 

_I wonder what her first word will be, or who she will look like, or when her first steps will take place. God, I hope she looks like Rami. She'll be so adorable!_ Evelyn wasn't even here yet but Joe couldn't get her off of his mind. He always talked about her and Rami whenever he was at work, or when he was with his friends. Some of his friends had kids already, so they never made him stop. He deserved to feel the overwhelming excitement, too.

Joe walked over to the shelf he installed in the far corner of the room and made sure all of the stuffed animals and books were in place. A few had fallen since the last time he worked on it four days ago. He was planning to show it Rami that day. _I hope he starts feeling good enough to get up._

Suddenly, Joe heard the sound of loud, hoarse coughing. He flinched; panic flooded his body as he raced back to the source of the noise: his and Rami's shared bedroom. 

The sight that welcomed him broke his heart. Rami's lithe body convulsed with each cough. Joe rushed to his side and immediately started rubbing and patting his back. “Oh my God, Rami, are you okay?!”

Rami nodded shakily. He was pulling at his shirt collar. He was almost gasping for breath. After a few more tense moments of Joe rubbing his back, the coughing fit stopped. He leaned back, trying to catch his breath once again. 

“Rami-”

“I'm fine, Joe,” Rami's voice was hoarse. “Just the sore throat.”

Joe took this as a sign to retrieve a glass of water and medicine for Rami from the kitchen. He left the room and returned as quickly as possible with the glass and box of medicine in hand. He was still a bit shaky due to Rami's coughing fit. _Thank goodness I haven't dropped any of this yet._

“Here's your medicine,” he gave two pills to Rami, as the directions on the bottle instructed, “And your water.” Rami downed the pills with one sip of water. He let out a low groan as he settled down back in bed. He was shivering. He closed his eyes and curled up in a awkward ball to try to get warm.

“How are you feeling?” Joe asked. He immediately bit his tongue afterwards. _That question always pisses him off. It's a no-no._

“Like shit...” Rami muttered just loud enough for Joe to hear. 

Joe furrowed his brow. His face lit up as an idea struck him. _Perhaps cuddling will make him feel better._ He walked over to the other side of the bed and slid in beside Rami. Rami opened his eyes, in pure surprise. He huffed in discouragement as he turned over to face Joe. It was rare moments like that that made him wish he wasn't pregnant. He tried his best to push Joe away as Joe wrapped his arms around him.

“Joe, stop, you'll get sick-”

“No I won't,” Joe said firmly. “Just relax. I'll be right here if you need me.”

Rami seemed to be arguing with himself for a few brief moments before he finally smiled slightly. Joe placed a light kiss on his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Sleep well, Dear.”

Rami rested against Joe's chest shyly. He closed his eyes. Joe ran his fingers through Rami's hair at a steady pace. He looks like an angel like this. He rested his free delicately against Rami's baby bump. He felt slight kicks against his palm, which melted his heart. _I can't wait to formally meet you, baby girl. You're already one of the lights of my life._ He kissed the top of Rami's head. He noticed Rami's slow, steady breathing and stillness. _He's asleep again. Great. Maybe he can start feeling better. Maybe I can get some rest, too._ He let his eyes fall closed. He assumed Rami would be fine for now. They both needed a nap. 

-

Rami was closing in on 36 weeks along. He felt it, too. It was almost midnight, and he could not stop tossing and turning. Joe slept mostly peaceful beside him. He couldn't shake the uncomfortable cramps in his stomach and back that he was facing. They seemed to come every few minutes or so.

Rami turned over onto his side, facing away from Joe, for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night. _Not tonight, baby girl,_ He thought, _You still have a few more weeks until you can come out._ The muscles in his stomach tightened uncomfortably again. He gripped the side of the bed. He clenched his jaw, holding back a groan. “Oh my God...” he whispered under his breath. “Fuck...”

Joe soon heard his husband's struggles. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Rami, who was obviously in pain. He could tell by the way he was gripping the bed and clenching his jaw. “Rami..?”

Rami froze. _I didn't mean to wake him up._ He turned over to face Joe. He looked at the shadows at the right of Joe. “I'm sorry I woke you up,” he muttered, his face growing hot with embarrassment. _Why couldn't I be quieter? These are probably nothing but Braxton Hicks._

Joe shook his head, “Rami, I honestly don't mind.” He made sure to keep his voice calm and stable. He couldn't let himself sound shaky. He couldn't stress Rami out like that. “I need to know what's wrong.”

Rami breathed out slowly with the next cramp. He assumed they were contractions by now. _I hope to God these are false. I do not feel like going into labor tonight._ “I think...” He finally looked into Joe's eyes. “I think I'm having contractions.”

Joe felt fear grip him like a vice. “N-Now..?” He took a deep breath to calm his shakiness. “But it's too early, Love.” Joe's mind was racing; it was going a million miles a minute. He thought he had a few more weeks until he would actually be a father. It seemed it was happening earlier than expected.

“Has your water broke yet? Are the contractions consistent? How are you feeling?” Joe seemed to ask everything all at once. 

Rami tried his best to relax against his pillows and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. He tried to understand where Joe was coming from. They'd never been through this before; of course he was scared. “No, nothing much has happened. I'm just exhausted,” Rami opened his eyes and looked at Joe. He felt tears quickly build up in his eyes. _More crying? Really? So abruptly?_ “I'm scared, Joe.” He blinked and, in an instant, tears rolled down his cheeks. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with.

Joe gave Rami a concerned look. He wiped away Rami's tears almost immediately. He placed a hand over Rami's, then leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “I know this is probably really scary and painful for you, and you probably hate me a lot right now, but I'm here for you,” Joe explained as he rested his forehead against Rami's. “I love you, and our little girl, very, very much. I'm not going to leave your side. No matter what happens.”

Rami blinked once again and felt the tears coming on even faster; he was crying even harder. _These damn hormones are going to be the death of me._ “I love you, too, Joey.” He couldn't stop smiling as Joe pecked his lips and kissed his forehead, cheeks, anything that made him feel better. 

The two laid side by side, facing each other, in bed. Joe held Rami's hand. He occasionally placed tender kisses on it, just to remind Rami that he meant what he said. He would stay no matter what happened. 

Rami closed his eyes once again and relaxed. The contractions didn't seem as bad anymore. He would occasionally squeeze Joe's hand when one came along. _If she comes tonight, it will be okay. We have everything set up and ready to go. Joe is at home, wide awake and ready to help._

_That's all I need._

-

The birth didn't really go as it was planned to be. Rami and Joe had agreed to a home delivery, despite the risk and lack of pain medication. Rami thought being relaxed in his own home with Joe by his side would be enough. Their whole plan changed when Dr. Blake voiced concern about their plan, considering Rami's age, and the fact that this was their first child. They had no idea how Rami would hold up during labor and delivery.

That's what lead to Rami being rushed to the hospital late one night. It was similar to the few nights before. Contractions started out as nothing, just occasional pains that would take his breath away. However, as the hours stretched on, Rami couldn't hide his pain, and sought after Joe for comfort. As soon as Rami's water broke, Joe took him to the hospital without hesitation, trying not to panic the entire time. He knew he had to stay calm for Rami's sake.

“Don't worry, Rami, I'm right here,” Joe whispered. He could feel Rami's hand shaking ever so slightly; he could see the fear in Rami's eyes. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed Rami was laying on. “I'm not leaving, I promise. Just squeeze my hand, Love. You'll be alright, it'll all be alright.”

Rami nodded slowly, feeling tears fall down his cheeks. He squeezed Joe's hand and tried to remember to focus on his breathing. “O-Ow...” he whimpered out. He wished it had all gone to plan. That way, he could be at home. He would be very aware of and comfortable with his surroundings. He wouldn't have to worry about getting rude nurses, or how his baby would be treated after she was born. He would just have to worry about Joe passing out, which was, honestly, the least of his worries.

“Joey...” Rami said in a quiet, almost helpless, voice. He had been using the nickname a lot more lately, usually when he was in pain or emotional. Joe's heart broke for him. Rami couldn't really do anything besides lay in the bed, in pain, waiting for the epidural to kick in. Joe felt useless. He didn't know of anything that could take the pain away instantly.

“I'd take all the pain away if I could, Sweetheart,” Joe whispered, wiping Rami's tears away with his thumb. “I'd do anything to feel it instead of you.” He gave Rami's hand a light squeeze of reassurance. “As I said: I'm not leaving, My Love; not now, not ever. I love you to the moon and back.”

Rami smiled weakly. “I love you, too, Joey.” He and Joe shared a quick, but passionate, kiss. Once they pulled away, Rami clenched his jaw to suppress a yawn. He hadn't slept in almost seventeen hours - and the time was only increasing. He turned over onto his side so Joe could rub his aching back once again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was hoping sleep would come soon. This was going to be a long night.

-

Eight hours later, Rami was holding his and Joe's baby girl, Evelyn Taylor, in his arms. She came out crying and healthy. She was born via c-section, unintentionally. The doctors decided it would be the safest option after they saw Rami struggling so much through the pain.

Evelyn was sleeping peacefully against Rami's chest. Rami couldn't stop crying as he looked down at her. Long months of uncomfortable changes followed by hours upon hours of painful labor had all come down to this: the angel in his arms.

“You did so good,” Joe whispered before he kissed Rami's temple. “She's so beautiful, so precious. I love you, Rami.”

Rami looked up at Joe. “I love you, too, Joe.” He was becoming very thankful for the pain medicine. He had a feeling his scar would be very sore - maybe even unbearable - without it. He and Joe shared a slow, love-filled kiss. They then looked back down at Evelyn, who continued to sleep peacefully. She was tiny. Neither of her parents were very tall, either. 

Joe reached out and gently ran his pointer finger across Evelyn's hand. She gripped on it subconsciously. Joe felt his heart melt. He audibly awed at her. _This is my child. My baby girl. Mine and Rami's baby girl. I'd never, ever let anything harm her, not even a tiny hair on her head._

Joe felt like telling everyone he was finally a dad. Everyone deserved to know. However, Rami preferred to keep everything private for a few days, so there couldn't be any Instagram posts, videos or vague references that Evelyn had been born. Not with the public. They both knew fans could be creepy.

“I hope she looks like you,” Joe said softly. 

Rami raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Joe. “Like me..? Why? I-”

“You're perfect, Rami. Some people just can't see that,” Joe stated firmly. _I hate it when he ridicules his own appearance. I wish he could see himself the way I see him: the visual depiction of perfection. There's just no other way to put it._

A comfortable silence settled in between the two as they looked down at Evelyn. She continued to grip Joe's finger as tight as she could. Both parents were still in shock; she was actually here. They always knew it would happen, as it was inevitable, but it still came as major shock. Rami found it hard to believe he was pregnant many months prior until Evelyn started kicking and moving around. 

Later that day, Rami went to sleep. God knows he needed it. He hadn't had a decent amount of sleep in weeks. Joe finally had some "alone time" with Evelyn. She remained asleep as he held her. 

_She looks like a chubby sushi roll,_ Joe thought to himself. It was still a bit strange to see and talk to her on this side of life. He was used to talking to Rami's belly for hours on-end - when Rami was asleep, of course - never knowing if she actually heard or understood him. He caressed her back. She cuddled closer to him.

“Daddy and I waited so long to see you,” Joe whispered in a high-pitched voice. “You will call him Daddy, and you will call me Papa. We both love you more than anything else in this world. Nothing could ever replace you. I hope you always feel like you can talk to me, about anything. I'll be here for you. Always.”

Joe kissed her head. He made sure she was comfortable and secure on his chest. He then grabbed his phone from the table just a foot away from him. He turned it on, opened the camera app, and took a picture of himself and Evelyn together. He made sure to send it to Ben, Gwilym, Rami's family and his own family. He knew they would all want to know about her arrival. _Sami and Mama Malek were probably a nervous wreck the whole night. The constant, worried texts said it all._

Joe turned his phone off and set it back on the table facedown. He stood up from his seat, holding Evelyn. He walked over to an area in the room closer to the door and put her in her bassinet. She stirred slightly before she settled down. Joe audibly awed at her, for what seemed to be the tenth time that day. _God, she's so cute._ He lingered for about a minute before walking over to the couch on the edge of the room. He laid down on it, flinching at the slight discomfort brought on by stretching his back out for the first time in hours. _This is nothing compared to what I watched Rami go through._ He vowed not to fall asleep while Rami was in labor. He kept his promise, but he was paying for it now. He yawned before he closed his eyes. 

_I'm officially a dad. Dad duty starts now._

Joe always knew he'd have kids, but he never thought it would be with the man of his dreams. He never expected to meet Rami. He never expected to fall in love with a man. He planned to have the love story seen in every single blockbuster romance movie: meet a nice girl by helping her, fall in love, deal with a jealous ex, then propose to her. Life didn't go as planned. He had never been so glad for plans to fall through in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is bad; i wrote it over the duration of an entire week ;0; i've got finals coming up in a few weeks,,, heck


End file.
